Antique's Romance
by Black-Itsu
Summary: Cette histoire raconte le début d'une romance à l'antique tout ne vas peut être pas se passer comme prévu
1. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire se déroule quelques temps avant l'enlèvement de Kaneki par Jason.

C'était un soir de novembre, le ciel commençait à devenir sombre, les étoiles apparaissaient petit à petit et éclairaient cette toila noire d'un million de diamants. La journée se terminait enfin dans l'Antique, Kaneki et Toka étaient les deux seuls de services ce jour-là. Uta avait passé la journée au café histoire de tuer le temps (peu de personnes passait dans son magasin ces derniers jours) et Hinami lisait paisiblement un livre accompagné d'un café bien chaud.

Kaneki nettoyait les tables pendant que Toka passait le balai. Tous les clients avaient quitté les lieux depuis déjà longtemps et Uta ne pouvait s'empêcher de dessiner et de taquiner Kaneki. Après avoir terminé sa tasse, il demanda soudainement à Kaneki:

Eh Kaneki, comment sa se passe avec ta petite amie ?

Mais...Euh... Je n'ai pas de petite amie ! Lui répondit-il gêné e tout rouge.

Ah, tu ne sors pas avec Toka ? Rétorqua discrètement l'homme tatoué en cachant partiellement sa bouche.

Bien sûr que non, je ne sors pas avec elle ! Cria-t-il dans tout l café.

Je sais je sais Kaneki, je dis juste ça pour te ta-qui-ner. Bon, il est temps pour moi de partir

La discussion et le café terminés, Uta partit de l'Antique après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Kaneki lâcha un soupir et se mit à regarder la jeune demoiselle de manière pensive. Sortir avec elle? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. En la regardant plus attentivement, il se dit qu'il ne la trouvait pas déplaisante; C'était même tout le contraire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour rêvasser. Il reprit ses esprits et retourna nettoyer les tables qu'il n'avait pas fini de faire.

Subitement, Toka tomba par terre, Elle s'était écroulée de fatigue. Entre le lycée, le café et le fait qu'elle commençait à se préparer aux examens d'entrée de l'université Kamii, elle s'était beaucoup trop surmener pour que son corps ne le supporte. Kaneki se précipita vers elle est cria:

Toka ça va !? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal !?

Nan ça va espèce d'idiot, lâche moi et retourne travailler, lui répondit-elle froidement tout en essayant de se relever maladroitement.

Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre, dit Kaneki avec un air empli d'inquiétude.

Puisque je te dis que ça... Toka s'effondra brutalement, elle s'était évanouie.

Il ne se posa pas la moindre question et prit la décision de porter Toka jusqu'à son appartement. Après l'avoir posée lentement sur son lit et l'avoir recouverte de sa couverture, il partit chercher des serviettes et une bassine d'eau, il comptait bien lui venir en aide en la soulageant un minimum. Après avoir rempli la bassine et avoir trouvé quelques serviettes, il de rapprocha du lit, et délicatement, en posa une sur le front de la jeune lycéenne. Il e demandait comment une fille aussi forte pouvait s'effondrer de cette façon, en tout cas il était très inquiet pour elle.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps,Toka sortit petit à petit de son sommeil. Elle retira la serviette qu'il y avait sur son front et se redressa doucement. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivé dans son lit.En baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Kaneki dormait paisiblement sir le rebord du lit.

Elle le regardait avec un léger sourire, attendrie pas ce jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, dont le cache-oeil s'était détaché pendant son sommeil. Pendant un long moment, elle fixa Kaneki et, dans un élan de tendresse, pose sa main délicatement sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Puis Toka dit d'une vois douce et calme:

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour moi, comment je pourrai ne pas crquer devant quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ?

Kaneki se réveilla doucement et Toka retira rapidement sa main de la tête du borgne. Il s'étira et fixa quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était réveillé depuis déjà quelques temps.

Bonjour Kaneki, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Heu... Quoi tu es réveillé !? Comment te sens-tu !? Lui répondit Kaneki en se levant brusquement.

Je vais très bien. Merci de t'être occupé de moi. Assied-toi, je vais faire du café.

Hein ? Ah oui, de rien Toka.

A cet instant, il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, avait posé sa main sur sa tête, et venait petit à petit de comprendre que la fille qui est d'habitude si froide et si violente avec lui l'avait remercié de s'être occupé d'elle. C'est à cet instant bien précis que Kaneki s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Toka.


	2. douceur au café

Les jours se suivaient, et se faisaient de plus en plus froids. L'automne était déjà bien installé et l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

L'Antique était calme, les clients habituels étaient là ainsi que quelques nouvelles têtes qui venaient pour se réchauffer en dégustant un café. Tout paraissait comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose était différent, bien sûr, toutes les personnes qui travaillaient à l'Antique l'avaient remarqué et ils n'en revenaient pas.

C'était Toka, tout le monde la voyait travailler avec passion et gentillesse comme tous les jours, mais il y avait quelque chose de changeait en elle, et oui elle était devenue gentille avec tout le monde, surtout avec Kaneki. Elle lui parlait d'une manière si douce, alors que normalement, elle lui criait dessus soit parce qu'il rêvassait, soit parce qu'il commettait des erreurs. Elle fredonnait un air doux et envoûtant et tout le monde était captivé par cette demoiselle qui montrait tous ses charmes et qui faisait craquer plus d'un clients.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la fixait avec insistance, elle demanda à Kaneki :

\- Kaneki, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?

\- Bah... Disons que tu pourrais beaucoup plus joyeuse que d'habitude... Lui répondit-il un peu gêné.

-Ah bon ? Il y a juste certaines choses qui me rendent heureuse, lui dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire."

Kaneki terminait de préparer les cafés pour les clients d'une table quand elle se rapprocha doucement du jeune borgne, elle avait le visage tout rouge et paraissait quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Qu'y a t-il Toka ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Tu... Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, c'est mon jour de repos.

\- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi demain, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire...

\- Ah oui bien sûr pas de problème.

\- C'est vrai !? Bien on se rejoint à 14h devant la gare, ça te convient ?

\- Oui bien sur.

Toka partit servir les cafés qui avaient été commandés d'un pas enjoué qui attirerait encore plus l'attention qu'avant, Kaneki ne disait rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer sur ses cheveux qui cachaient son front peut être pour cacher son embarras. Il se réjouissait de la journée de demain mais il se posait quand même des questions : qu'avait-elle à faire pour lui demander de l'accompagner ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait hâte.

La journée se termina, et l'Antique ferma ses portes, tout le monde se mit à la tâche pour nettoyer afin que le lendemain soit encore plus agréable, tout le monde avait une tâche bien particulière. Et, pendant que Nishiki passait le balai de façon un peu négligée, il s'empressa de demander à Toka:

\- Eh la débile, pourquoi tu étais aussi enjouée aujourd'hui, tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux abruti de Nishiki ? Lâche moi la grappe et retourne passer le balai! répondit-elle d'un ton froid prête à en venir au mains.

\- Tiens tiens, je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Et tu pourrais au moins parler avec un peu plus de respect envers ton senpai.

\- Quoi, toi mon senpai ? Plutôt crever que d'avoir comme aîné un décérébré binoclard comme toi.

\- Tu veux te battre la gamine ?

A cet instant, avant que tout commence à dégénérer, Kaneki s'interposa entre les deux pour les arrêter.

\- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous battre tout le temps, ça en devient pénible, si vous ne vous entendez pas, ignorez-vous et arrêter de casser l'ambiance si chaleureuse du café

\- Ouais ouais lâche moi le gringalet, répondit Nishiki en détournant le regard et retournant à ses affaires.

\- Désolée mais sa tête ne me revient toujours pas à ce débile

Après que les deux bagarreurs soient retourné à leur nettoyage, Kaneki lâcha un soupir. Tout le monde venait de terminer son service, le nettoyage avait été fait et le patron les félicita pour le travail effectué (comme à peu près tous les jours).

La totalité des serveurs étaient rentrés chez eux et Toka profita de la vue de sa fenêtre sur le ciel étoilé de Tokyo. Elle repensait encore à la journée et ce qu'elle avait dit à Kaneki. Elle posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et sentait son cœur battre la chamade, c'était le première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiments et ça la troublait un peu. Mais bon, ce n'était pas trop le moment de réfléchir, il se faisait déjà tard et il était temps d'aller dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Où suis-je ?

Kaneki regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. Il semblait reconnaître celui-ci. Il faisait déjà bien nuit, lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui et reconnut Lize, il eût de grosses sueurs froides. Il revoyait la scène qui amorça sa descente aux enfers.

Il ne voulait pas la revoir mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait bouger étaient ses yeux, et il ne parvenait pas à les fermer: il ne pouvait que regarder autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il avait déjà deviné ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite: il allait se faire dévorer par la goinfre.

• Heu, je voulais te dire quelque chose, depuis longtemps Lize. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue dans le café.

• Oui, que voulais-tu me dire ? Répondit-elle, rougissant à cause de Kaneki qu'elle trouvait juste parfait pour elle.

Kaneki se plaça en face d'elle, de manière très proche, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à tout moment. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et sussurra :

• Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi pouvait avoir comme goût.

• Hein ?

Elle ne comprenait rien. Que signifiait pour lui le goût qu'elle pouvait avoir, à cet instant ? Kaneki ouvrit grand la bouche et mordit de manière enragée le cou de Lize. Il avait compris: les rôles avaient été échangés. Il était le goinfre, et elle, la victime de son appétit sans égal. Elle tenta en vain de fuir et finit par être attrapée par quelque chose qui semblait être le prolongement de son corps, d'une couleur rouge intense, dont la forme ressemblait fortement à la queue d'un renard.

Kaneki se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Lui dévorait un être humain ? Ce serait un cauchemar de manger un de ses anciens semblables. Il essuya ses larmes à l'aide de son bras et se leva pour ouvrir son rideau. Les oiseaux chantaient, et le ciel était gris et ne donnait pas vraiment envie de sortir, mais plutôt de rester chez soi, bien enroulé dans sa couette. Cependant, il fallait qu'il se prépare pour la sortie avec Toka.

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser de la soirée, il s'était lavé et avait mis des vêtement épais. A vrai dire, il ne faisait pas très chaud à Tokyo et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire, alors il valait mieux prévoir. Il vérifia ses affaires une dernière fois, son masque, son sac, une écharpe, un parapluie au cas où et un livre (comme Toka arrivait toujours en retard, il prévoyait un peu de lecture).

Après avoir fini ses vérifications, il prit la route pour rejoindre la gare. Il arriva avec 10 minutes d'avance, se posa contre un mur et sortit son livre de son sac. Au même moment, Toka arriva à côté de lui et fit une petite tape sur son épaule. Elle portait un short, des longs collants épais, des bottes avec un petit côté gothique. Pour le haut, il ne voyait que son manteau vert. Il leva la tête et tomba sur les grands yeux de Toka, qui l'observait tout sourire.

• Salut Kaneki.

• Ah Bonjour Toka, tu vas bien ?

• Oui très bien, tu es là depuis longtemps ? • Non je viens tout juste d'arriver.

• Ah ça va alors, bon on y va ?

Les deux ados se mirent en route et Kaneki demanda par curiosité :

• Mais dis moi Toka, pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

• Après ce qui s'est passé avec Hinami, certaines personnes du CCG ont vu son visage. Donc, elle va avoir besoin d'un masque ; si il venait à ce passer quelque chose, il faut qu'elle puisse être à l'abri derrière ce masque.

• Alors tu voulais que je vienne avec toi pour aller chez Uta ?

• Oui, je ne voulais pas y aller toute seule, avec le renforcement de la sécurité dans le 20ème, il vaut mieux éviter. Puis Uta semble bien t'apprécier, alors je pensais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers le magasin de masques d'Uta, une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent tous les deux :

• Uta tu es là ? J'ai besoin de toi. Personne ne répondit à l'appel de Toka.

• Il est peut être caché quelque part comme la dernière fois, Toka.

• Tu as raison, on va chercher un peu partout.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller partout mais en vain. Toka était dépitée de s'être déplacée pour rien, mais Kaneki réfléchit un instant.

• J'ai peut être une idée d'où il se trouve.

• Ah oui ? Tu penses qu'il se cache où ?

• A mon avis, il est au bar d'Itori. Comme ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il va souvent là-bas ; d'après lui, se rendre dans ce bar lui permet de se vider la tête et de laisser libre cours à son imagination.

• Ok alors allons-y !

Toka et Kaneki partirent du magasin de masques d'Uta et se dirigèrent vers la bar d'Itori. Pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue côte à côte, Toka se rapprocha du brun, lui prit la main et se colla à son bras :

• Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Toka !? Ca ne te ressemble pas, lui dit-il, tout rouge.

• On passera beaucoup plus inaperçus en agissant comme un jeune couple.

• D'accord j'ai compris, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

En réalité ce n'était pas la raison principale: elle voulait savoir quelle sensation ça faisait de se « prendre la main » comme elle voyait tous les jeunes couples le faire. Sa main était chaude, elle se sentait soulagée. Son coeur semblait s'emballer, elle ferma les yeux et sentit toute la tendresse du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher et voulait rester comme sa indéfiniment. •

Ca y est on est arrivé.

Oui ils étaient déjà arrivés. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps ni le trajet passer. Kaneki lâcha sa main pour ouvrir la porte du bar. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle éprouva le sentiment que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle.

Puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bar. Il n'y avait pas foule, pour dire vrai, ils n'était que deux : Uta et Itori.

• Tiens tiens, c'est rare de vous voir tous les deux de sortie, dit Itori avec un petit regard bourré d'arrières pensées.

• Bonjour, on est passés à la boutique d'Uta mais il n'y était pas, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait là.

• Bien vu Ken, effectivement il est là. Je lui manquais tellement qu'il a accouru vers moi quand il m'a vue.

• C'est plutôt toi qui m'a sauté dessus quand je suis rentré Itori ! Vous avez besoin de moi ? Répondit Uta.

• Mais tu pourrais mentir un peu de temps en temps! Bon je reviens je vais vous faire un café, dit-elle en partant derrière le bar.

Toka expliqua la situation à Uta et avec l'aide de Kaneki, ils répondirent tout deux aux questions qu'Uta posa pour la confection du masque.

Le soleil se couchait déjà sur Tokyo, et les deux jeunes décidèrent de reprendre la route. A peine sortis du bar, ils ressentirent tout deux une brise glacée. Ce coup de vent leur fit rapidement oublier la chaleur du bar, il faisait très froid. Toka semblait greloter. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle pour essayer de maintenir la chaleur, et Kaneki avait remarqué qu'elle était frigorifiée.

•Tu as froid Toka ?

• Non non ça va, lui répondit-elle en se retenant de claquer des dents.

Kaneki lâcha un soupir, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il venait de retirer son écharpe pour la lui mettre autour du cou.

• Ca ne sert à rien de mentir, je vois très bien que tu es complètement gelée.

• T'es vraiment pas possible, faut toujours que tu t'inquiète pour moi.

• Je sais, je sais.

Toka rapprocha l'écharpe du borgne près de sa bouche et de son nez. Elle était complètement imbibée de son odeur, un doux et délicat parfum ressemblant fort à celui d'un grand et beau cerisier fleuri de ses mille et un boutons en plein milieu d'une grande plaine.

• Merci... dit-elle d'une petite voix timide

• Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Kaneki en se retournant pour la regarder

• Non je n'ai rien dit, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Toka se raccrocha par la suite au bras du jeune brun et lui prit la main comme pour l'aller, histoire de passer « inaperçus ». Ils refaisaient le trajet pour rentrer chez eux, les rues étaient calmes, et après un très long silence des deux jeunes, Kaneki dit d'un ton calme:

•Merci Toka.

Toka ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la remerciait.

•Merci de t'occuper d'Hinami. C'est pas quelque chose de facile tous les jours, et puis la manière dont elle a perdu ses parents n'a pas facilité les choses, c'est pourquoi je te remercie, dit Kaneki.

•Ah mais non c'est rien, je pouvais vraiment pas la laisser dans cette situation, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer..

•Oui tu as raison. J'ai pris une décision, je peux plus rester à rien faire, je veux faire tout mon possible pour la protéger. Alors si tu pouvais m'aider, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi aussi, je ne serais plus un fardeau.

•C'est à toi de voir, si tu as pris cette décision, je suis prête à t'aider à contenir et maîtriser ton kagune.

Pendant cette discussion ils étaient déjà arrivés devant l'appartement de Toka, qui regarda Kaneki et lui demanda :

•Tu veux rentrer et prendre un dernier café ?

•Oui si c'est proposé si gentiment, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le « petit couple » entra dans l'immeuble pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Toka.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki et Toka viennent de rentrer dans l'appartement. C'est un appartement comme les autres, simple, propre avec une légère décoration. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre paisiblement. Le bureau est plein de cahiers de lycée et d'exercices :la jeune fille est vraiment déterminée à rejoindre l'université de Kamii, même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle porte les étude dans son cœur, car elle préfère travailler au café que d'aller au lycée.

Le jeune brun s'installe après avoir retiré son manteau et ses chaussures, il se pose devant la petite table pendant que Toka range quelques affaires. Elle est complètement différente de d'habitude. Toute la journée, elle a été douce et calme, elle n'a pas haussé la voix une seule fois, elle a souri et rigolé, discutant avec le jeune étudiant de tout et de rien. La jeune fille va dans la cuisine et demande :

Tu veux un café ?

Oui j'en veux bien un s'il te plaît, répond le brun.

Elle part prépare le café et revient quelques instants plus tard. Kaneki est en train d'observer tout ce qui ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Toka s'installe en face de lui et lui tend sa tasse de café.

Tiens je t'ai fait ton café préféré.

Merci, mais comment tu sais que c'est mon préféré ? lui demande-t-il intrigué.

C'est simple, tu fréquentais déjà le café avant que tu ne deviennes une goule, et tu commandais toujours le même café.

Ah oui effectivement, ça tombe sous le sens.

Toka lui fait un léger sourire et ajoute :

Tu sais tu peux te tenir plus décontracté, tu as l'air tout tendu dans cette posture.

Le jeune brun se met dans une position plus confortable et continua d'observer tout autour de lui. Après un silence, il demande :

Dis-moi Toka, je regarde depuis tout à l'heure la décoration de ton appartement et je vois que tu aimes beaucoup les lapins.

Oui, je les adore, ils sont trop mignons, surtout ceux avec leurs oreilles toute droite.

Elle répond du tac-au-tac, comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la journée, lorsque Kaneki lui avait posé des questions. Elle a les joues légèrement rougies et elle répond avec un air enjoué.

Leur discussion continue longtemps et la nuit d'hiver commençant à arriver : il est temps pour le borgne de rentrer chez lui.

Bon il va être l'heure pour moi de rentrer, je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici.

Kaneki se lève et va poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Pendant ce temps, Toka ouvre le rideau pour voir quel temps il fait dehors, avec pour seul éclairage les lampadaires, et ... Il neige Il neige tellement fort qu'elle ne peut apercevoir la lueur, même très faible, des lampadaires. . La brune appelle le jeune homme pour qu'il vienne voir à la fenêtre :

Tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir pour rentrer chez toi, ça serait trop dangereux, déclare Toka.

Là c'est vrai que sa va être compliqué, je vais devoir dormir chez toi.

Les deux jeunes se regardent quelques secondes avant de retourner autour de la table de la salle à manger. Ils discutent encore et Kaneki propose son aide à Toka pour étudier. Ils passent plus d'une heure et demie sur diverses matières. Elle comprend beaucoup mieux grâce à ses explications, et il est temps de manger pour eux. La brune prépare quelque chose dans la cuisine et sert le jeune homme.

Kaneki ne mangeait que très peu et jamais avec la présence de quelqu'un, après tout, il n'appréciait toujours pas de manger ses semblables, du moins, ses anciens semblables. Mais cette fois il fait un effort : non seulement il mange avec Toka, mais en plus, il semble apprécier ce repas. Peut être que cela est dû à la présence de la jeune lycéenne, il veut lui faire plaisir et ça ne l'a pas laissée indifférente. Elle est vraiment heureuse de l'effort qu'il a fait.

Le repas étant terminé, Kaneki se propose pour faire la vaisselle. Tout se passe très bien, la neige ne cesse de tomber et il commence déjà à se faire tard, il est temps de se changer pour aller dormir. Toka part dans la salle de bain pendant que Kaneki termine la vaisselle .

La jeune fille sort de la salle de bain en tenue de nuit elle porte un haut avec une capuche aux des oreilles de lapin qu'elle a mis sur sa tête. Pour le bas, elle a un petit short de couleur sombre. Le jeune étudiant, en la voyant, devient tout rouge et détourne immédiatement le regard.

Ça te va bien Toka, dit-il d'une voix timide.

Ah euh merci Kaneki, répond-t-elle en rougissant.

Par contre vu que je dors ici, je mets quoi pour cette nuit ?

Tiens, j'ai des affaires au cas où.

Toka lui tend des vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le jeune brun part se changer et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama bleu et n'a rien en haut.

Euh le haut est trop serré... Du coup je vais devoir dormir torse nu...

La lycéenne regarde le borgne, toute rouge. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans cet accoutrement et la situation est un peu gênante pour les deux jeunes. Toka observe le torse lisse et fin du brun et baisse le regard petit à petit vers son ventre. Il est vraiment très mince, un corps si fragile qu'il semble ne pas avoir grandi ou même s'être endurci avec l'adolescence.

Elle s'arrête rapidement sur le côté gauche de son abdomen, là ou se trouve cette cicatrice. Elle se rapproche et y pose délicatement ses doigts, caressant de tout son long la longue marque du borgne. Elle n'a plus l'air enjoué qu'elle a eu tout la journée.

Alors c'est avec cette cicatrice que tout à commencé... dit-elle à voix basse.

Oui. Sans elle, je ne serais pas devenu une goule. répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Tu détestes encore le fait de ne plus être un humain ?demande-t-elle en le regardant d'un air maussade.

Non, je commence à m'y faire, et sans ça je ne me serais sans doute jamais rapproché autant de toi... déclara-t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

Toka se met à rougir à cet instant, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Elle reprend ses esprits quand il demande :

Dis moi, tu as un futon supplémentaire pour que je puisse dormir ?

Non c'est Hinami qui l'utilise et elle dort chez le patron cette nuit, du coup elle l'a prit.

Ah, bon, bah je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Le brun se dirige tout doucement pour s'installer dans le canapé et Toka rétorque :

Viens dormir avec moi sinon...

Kaneki s'arrête et se retourne. Elle le regardait en cachant un peu son regard avec sa capuche tout en jouant avec ses deux mains. Elle lui a vraiment demandé ça. Elle qui pourtant ressemble à une vraie brute et qui déteste les garçons. Kaneki lui répond en faisant un simple signe de tête. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le lit et Toka s'installe en première. Le borgne se met dans le lit et se couche sur le ventre.

Une fois dans le noir, les deux jeunes continuent à discuter un peu à douce voix, ils se racontent leurs enfances et tous les moments de bonheur qu'ils ont pu vivre.

Peu à peu tous les deux commencent à s'endormir doucement quand Toka pose sa tête sur le torse du jeune borgne, en mettant aussi une main sur son ventre. Elle peut sentir son cœur battre légèrement. Kaneki ne sait pas trop quoi faire, il ne la repousse pas et pose une main sur son dos pour qu'elle soit bien collée à lui et qu(ils ne soient pas séparés.

Les deux jeunes s'endorment doucement dans cette tendre position.


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux jeunes dormaient encore et le soleil était déjà levé, illuminant le sol blanc d'une pureté sans nom. Les oiseaux chantaient à l'unisson malgré le froid. Ils ne dérangeaient même pas les deux adolescents qui dormaient encore l'un contre l'autre : Toka avait posé sa tête dans le cou du jeune brun, collée toujours au plus près de lui quant à lui, il avait une main posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme, et sa tête posée contre la sienne.

La lumière le réveilla peu à peu et il sortit de son sommeil en douceur. Il baissa ses yeux et regarda Toka dormir paisiblement, sentant sa douce respiration contre son cou. Il rougissait et sentait quelque chose contre son autre main : s'agissait de la main de la petite lycéenne, ils étaient main dans la main comme deux tourtereaux. En réalisant cela, son visage était devenu rouge tomate. Après un moment éveillé à ses côtés, il se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Toka se réveilla doucement et se redressa sur le lit. Elle posa sa main à côté d'elle, mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle baissa sa tête et se rendit compte que Kaneki n'était plus là. La petite brune s'étira et se leva du lit pour aller voir dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Kaneki se retourna et regarda la jeune, un petit peu fatigué.

\- Bonjour Toka, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Tiens je t'ai fait un café pour commencer la journée.

\- Je te remercie Kaneki.

Elle profitait de la vue de son appartement tout en buvant son café chaud, et se mit à regarder le jeune brun. Il était déjà habillé et prêt pour partir, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait Toka posa son café et se rapprocha du borgne :

\- Tu as un épi, ça ne va pas trop.

Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour bien le recoiffer. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle le regardait dans les yeux et baissa ses mains pour retirer son cache-oeil. Elle continuait de contempler ses yeux, l'un gris l'autre rouge, et posa une main sur sa joue sans arrêter de le regarder.

Elle se rapprocha tout doucement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le soleil éclairait toute la pièce, dont les deux jeunes debout au milieu entrelacés, les lèvres toujours collées ensemble.

Toka se retira après quelques instants et baissa la tête. Elle était terriblement gênée de ce qu'elle avait fait, son visage caché par sa longue mèche, les joues toutes rouges. La petite brune partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller travailler, laissant ainsi le borgne seul, chamboulé par ce baiser. Il n'aurait même pas su exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Le jeune homme posa sa main au niveau de son cœur, comme s'ils se serrait soudainement. Il battait rapidement, et Kaneki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire passer cette scène dans sa tête.

Les deux jeunes allèrent au café sans dire un mot, Toka s'attachant toujours au bras du brun. Le froid était toujours présent. Une fois arrivés au café, tous les deux se mirent au travail après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde. Chacun ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'autre pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils rougissaient et cachaient leur visage avec une main ou une mèche de cheveux.

Irimi avait remarqué leurs comportements plus que différents et demanda discrètement à la jeune lycéenne :

\- Dis moi Toka, il se serait pas passé quelque chose avec Kaneki ?

\- Non, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, rétorqua Irimi.

\- Ah non, il m'a juste aidé sur des choses que je ne comprenais pas, hier, pour les cours.

Après un petit silence, Irimi demanda :

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

À ces mots, Toka changea totalement de couleur, complètement embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Ah ma-ma-mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi on ferait ça, on est juste de bons collègues ! rétroqua Toka en bafouillant.

\- Tu sais, à ton âge, c'est tout à fait normal de penser à ce genre de chose.

Après cette phrase, Irimi partit servir le café qui venait d'être commandé à une table, laissant ainsi la jeune seule derrière le bar.

Elle y repensait en permanence, le fait qu'elle ait embrassé Kaneki. Elle avait fait ça pour être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, pour être sûre qu'elle ne ressentait pas juste une sorte de compassion parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain avant d'être mêlé à ce monde, ou bien un sentiment bien plus important qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Ce baiser lui avait permis de trouver les réponses à toute ces questions, ces questions qui l'empêchaient d'agir et d'être qui elle était, la jeune renfermée détestant ce qu'elle était : une goule.

Elle aimait Kaneki, elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés, et pouvoir le protéger quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Irimi avait finit son service, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'Antique ferme pour la journée. Bango venait d'arriver avec ses acolytes pendant que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il leur parlait des récents événement qui s'étaient produits dans les différents arrondissements de la ville. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, une silhouette arriva par le balcon et brisa l'une des fenêtres d'un coup de pied...


End file.
